Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to contact centers, and, in particular, to a system and method to preserve expertise developed by an agent from one contact, and apply the expertise to another contact.
Knowing and predicting customer requirements is vital for every business. However, this knowledge often is derived from generalizations about a whole data set without taking into account specific case details. In the context of contact centers, a caller to a contact center usually may be serviced by one of a large number of qualified agents, based upon coarse information about why the caller is calling, e.g., new sale, account inquiry, product return, etc. However, there may exist one or a small number of preferred agents to handle the customer call. The preference may be based upon, e.g., the agent's subject matter expertise, or recent contact by this customer with the agent, and so forth.